1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting and dismounting a vehicle seat, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for mounting and dismounting a vehicle seat, which enables the vehicle seat to be easily mounted to and dismounted from a floor panel of a vehicle as occasion demands, thereby, in the case of dismounting the vehicle seat from the floor panel of the vehicle, allowing the vehicle seat to be conveniently moved to and stored in a desired place in a state wherein a seat back of the vehicle seat is folded to a seat cushion of the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle seat having a seat cushion and a seat back is mounted onto a floor panel which delimits a lower surface of a passenger compartment, thereby to render comfortableness to passengers.
However, the conventional vehicle seat suffers from defects in that, since the vehicle seat is fixedly secured to the floor panel, in the case of carrying bulky cargo, it is inconvenient to load the bulky cargo into the passenger compartment. Further, when it is required to utilize a portion of the passenger compartment as a freight loading space, space utilization efficiency is deteriorated due to the fixedly secured vehicle seat.
To cope with these problems, a device for mounting and dismounting a vehicle seat, a typical example of which is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is disclosed in the art. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of supporting members 20' are secured to a lower surface of a seat cushion 11' of a vehicle seat 10' at both sides of the lower surface, respectively. A pair of rollers 50' are rotatably arranged adjacent to front and rear ends of each supporting member 20', respectively, in such a manner that they project downward beyond a lower end surface of the supporting member 20'. A first locker 60' is fastened to the front end of the supporting member 20' and is formed with an engaging groove 61'. A first striker 40' which is disposed at a front end of a recess 31' defined in the floor panel 30', can be engaged into and disengaged from the engaging groove 61' of the first locker 60'. A second locker 70' is fastened to the rear end of the supporting member 20'. The second locker 70' can be locked to and unlocked from a second striker 40' which is disposed at a rear end of the recess 31' defined in the floor panel 30'. The second locker 70' can be pivoted about a shaft by the manipulation of a lever 71'.
In the conventional device for mounting and dismounting a vehicle seat, constructed as mentioned above, in the case that the vehicle seat 10' is mounted to the floor panel 30', the first striker 40' which is disposed at the front end of the recess 31' defined in the floor panel 30', is first engaged into the engaging groove 61' of the first locker 60' which is fastened to the front end of the supporting member 20'. In this state, by locking the second locker 70' which is fastened to the rear end of the supporting member 20', to the second striker 40' which is disposed at the rear end of the recess 31', the vehicle seat 10' is fixedly secured to an upper surface of the floor panel 30'. Also, in the case that the vehicle seat 10' is dismounted from the floor panel 30', the lever 71' is first pulled to unlock the second locker 70' from the second striker 40'. Then, by raising the vehicle seat 10' upward to completely disengage the first striker 40' from the engaging groove 61' of the first locker 60', the vehicle seat 10' can be moved to a desired place using the rollers 50'.
Consequently, as occasion demands, it is possible to transport bulky cargo in a state wherein it is loaded on the floor panel 30', whereby space utilization efficiency is enhanced.
Further, due to the fact that the dismounted vehicle seat 10' can be moved by being pushed in a state wherein the rollers 50', which are arranged adjacent to front and rear ends of the pair of supporting members 20', are brought into contact with the upper surface of the floor panel 30', it is convenient for a person to remove the vehicle seat 10' from the passenger compartment and move and store in a desired place.
However, the conventional device for mounting and dismounting a vehicle seat still encounters with a problem in that, because the first locker 60' simply serves as a rotation support shaft in a state wherein the first striker 40' which is disposed at the front end of the recess 31', is engaged into the engaging groove 61' formed in the first locker 60' which is fastened to the front end of the supporting member 20', if impact is applied to the vehicle due to a vehicular accident while the vehicle seat 10' is mounted to the floor panel 30' of the vehicle, the second locker 70' is easily unlocked from the second striker 40' which is disposed at the rear end of the recess 31', whereby the likelihood for a passenger seating on the vehicle seat 10' to be severely injured is increased.